A visit from the future
by Hetalia Hitachiin
Summary: While the Inu-Gang is sleeping a mysterious girl tries to steal their jewel shards. Another one is claiming to be from the future. Just what the hell is going on here?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

 _Italics- thoughts_

 ** _Bold Italic- flashbacks_**

* * *

 **Miyako, from the future she came!**

The moon was shining down in feudal Japan. A fire was eluminating through a window of an occupied hut. Looking through that window outside was a thirteen year old girl, who had tied a piece of cloth around her face that only revealed her golden eye's. She was wearing a traditional pink kimono, and had her hair tied back into a ponytail. She was also carrying a satchel, and a sheathed sword.

Looking inside the window, she saw the sleeping Inu gang. Inuyasha as usual, was sleeping sitting up.

"Ok if I'm going to do this, I gotta do this just right." The girl said as she pulled two yarn balls out of her satchel. They both seemed to be covered in ink. She quietly opened the door, and threw them in. She watched proudly as they landed infront of Inuyasha, and she went to make her move.

She made it over to Kagome, and managed to get the jar holding the jewel shards out of her pocket. "Wow, this is going to be easier then I thought." She commented with a persumptous scoff.

Thinking she was home-free, she began to make her escape. She was right about to open the door, when she heard the sound of knuckles cracking.

"And just where do you think your going with those?" She turned to see the source of the voice, only to find it was the silver haired hanyou. And he did not look happy.

"What the hell, how are you up? Those ink balls should have kept you unconscious for three minutes- at LEAST." The girl said obviously dumbfounded by this situation. Inuyasha didn't have a single clue as to what she was talking about, and quite frankly at this moment he didn't care.

"Alright kid. You can hand me the jewel shards back the easy way, or I can take them back from you the hard way." Inuyasha said as he unsheathed tetsusaiga to try and intimidate her. Did he think it might have been a bit too much? Maybe. But he, and his friends had come so far to collect the jewel shards they had now. There was no way in hell he was letting them get taken, especially by some snot nosed brat.

"Uh...i...i choose.." She stuttered trying to stall, and hopefully disstract him while she grabbed two green acorned sized pelets out of her bag.

"SMOKE BOMB!"

When she threw them on the ground the whole hut filled with green smoke. She opened the door, and ran outside.

"HEY {cough, cough} GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!" He shouted as he chased after her into the woods.

After a while the girl was starting to get tired. She didn't have to look behind her to know he was catching up.

 _Damnit, I can't outrun him._

It was getting hard for her to manage her speed. She quickly looked around to find a place to hide, thats when she spotted a cave. She smirked triumphitly as she grabbed two more smokebombs out of her bag and threw them behind her to blind Inuyasha. Quickly before the smoke dissipated she ran into the cave.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO YOU DAMN BRAT!" Inuyasha shouted as she saw him run past the cave. She could help but feel proud of herself, she finally absconded from that Hanyou.

Seeing that the sun was starting to come up, she yawned. she turned around to look at the place she was going to call her home for the time being, and saw that the cave was empty.

"Well its not much, but it will have to do." She said with another yawn as she took her satchel off to use as a pillow, and proceeded to lay on the ground in hopes of getting some sleep. It wasn't until the early sun that was shining in her face was suddenly blocked, that she realized someone was there.

"Well, well. Looks like I finally found you." Her eye's immediately shot open, upon hearing the voice that was quickly becomng quite vexing to hear. It was no surprise that standing in the entrance of the cave was Inuyasha. She got up and grabbed her bag, and used another smoke bomb. She tried to slip out from the cave, but before she made it Inuyasha caught her wrist.

"That little trick of yours won't work this time." As the smoke began to dissipate, Inuyasha appeared smirking. The girl just glared at him, and tried to get her hand back,but Inuyasha's grip proved to be too strong.

"LET ME GO YOU OLDMAN!" That was the first time Inuyasha heard someone call him that, and he didn't like it. The girl felt his grip tighten as his right eye began to twitch irritated.

"OLDMAN? I BARELY LOOK OLDER THEN YOU, YOU DAMN BRAT!" And with that, he boped her on the head.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Inu gang were begining to wake up. Kagome yawned as she streched out her arms, and rubbed her eye's.

"Morning guys!" She greeted her friends who were sitting around the fire starting to make breakfast. She looked around, and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Uh, do you know where Inuyasha went?" Everyone just shrugged, and thats when they heard the argueing coming from outside.

"DAMNIT OLDMAN, I GAVE YOU YOUR JEWEL SHARDS SO LET ME GO!" They heard an unfamiliar female voice shout, followed by the sound of a thunk, and a yelp of pain.

"AND I TOLD YOU I'M NOT AN OLDMAN YOU DAMN BRAT!" They heard Inuyasha shout, and they all went outside to check it out. When they did, they found Inuyasha coming toward the hut with a thirteen year old girl being dragged by her wrist. They also happened to notice the big lump on her head that she was rubbing.

'Hey Inuyasha, who's your new friend?" Shippo asked fecicously as both Inuyasha, and the girl gave him a death glare that sent him hiding behind Kagome.

"I caught this one trying to steal the jewel shards." Inuyasha said as he slightly pushed the girl towards the group, and she just huffed as she turned away, and crossed her arms. Inuyasha tossed the jar with the shards to Kagome, and she caught it, and placed it back in her pocket.

"Oops!" Kagome said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"OOPS? IS THAT REALLY ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY KAGOME?" He shouted as they began their death glare showdown.

"YEAH I SAID OOPS! BEACUSE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT AND I'M SORRY!"

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling us why your after the jewel shards?" Miroku asked as he and Sango went up to the girl, but she stayed silent with her back towards them.

"Will you atleast tell us your name? My name is Sango, and this is Miroku." The girl remained silent, and the bickering duo gave their attention back to her.

"Why are you wearing a cloth around your face?" Shippo asked confused, and Inuyasha scoffed proudly already figuring that question out.

"It's because of those ink balls you used earlier isn't it?" The girls eye's just widened in shock, telling Inuyasha he was right on the money.

 _How the hell did he figure that out?_

"Your golden eye's, and your smell tell me that your not exactly human, meaning that your senses are hightened aren't they?" He just smirked as the girl remained silent.

"Yep, she smells like a demon alright. Lets take off her mask to see which one she is." As soon a Shippo suggested that the girl turned around to face him, and started to back up defensivly. Before Shippo could pounce on her and take off the mask, Kagome grabbed him.

"Shippo, its rude to just pounce on someone like that." Kagome scolded him as the girl just continued to back up.

"YEAH, AND THERES NO WAY I'M LETTING ANY OF YOU TAKE OFF MY MASK!" She shouted, and thats when she felt herself bump into someone. She turned around to face a smirking Hanyou holding up a white cloth that looked afully like the one she was wearing. WAIT A MINUTE!

"To late." She touched her face, and sure enough the cloth was gone. The whole gang just looked at her in shock, now able to see her face. They saw that she had black hair with a silverish tint to it pulled back into ponytail with shaggy bangs. Accompanied by some claws, and her own set of fangs.

 _What is going on, she almost resembles Inuyasha?_

Kagome asked herself perplexed, and it seemed like Inuyasha was too. For the first time since he met this girl, it seemed like he was speechless. Shippo was the first to talk, or laugh actually.

"Look, she has tiny fangs like Inuyasha!" Shippo's comment earned him the death glare combo from the two irritated Inu's, with extra death intended with it.

"I DO NOT HAVE TINY FANGS!" They both shouted as Shippo ran for cover behind Kagome again.

"If anyone has tiny fangs, its you Shippo."

"Yeah, Shippo." They both commented as they turned around and crossed their arms with a huff. Kagome just found herself Sighing out of annoyance.

"So I'm part Inu, that dosen't change anything. DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT COMPARING ME TO...HIM!" The girl shouted as if he were a disease, and pointed at Inuyasha. For whatever reason he had, Inuyasha found this offensive and he started to growl.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN YOU LITLE BRAT?!"

"My name is not brat." She gritted through her teeth. Getting tired of all the arguing, and just plain out hungry. Kagome stepped in between the two growling Inu's.

"How about we all just calm down, and we can talk about this over some nice breakfast." Kagome suggested as the other three nodded in agreement, equally as hungry.

"Fine, whatever." Reluctently they both agreed, and everyone was about to head back into the hut when they heard someone coming. InuYasha sniffed the air, and cringed.

"That smell, it could only mean one thing." He smirked as he sneaked over to the edge of the woods near the hut. He was standing infront of a tree, ready to attack the person standing behind it.

"I GOT YOU NOW YOU WOLF BASTARD..." InuYasha was expecting to grab Koga, and kick his ass. However, he wasn't expecting a fourteen year old girl standing behind the tree instead.

"Hi!" The black haired girl greeted cheerfully waving at InuYasha with her free hand he didn't have. InuYasha just stood their dumbfounded.

"The hell are you?" He asked as the girl just giggled amused.

"Haruka?" The mysterious Inu girl asked as everyone came over to see what was going on. Haruka's eye's lit up with joy upon seeing her.

"YAY! I found you little dog!' She ran, and immediately hugged her. Unfortunately the Inu didn't seem as enthusiastic as Haruka was. The whole Inu gang stared at yet another surprising meeting. They saw that Haruka had short black hair pulled into a short pony tail. She also had green eye's, and was wearing Wolf demon tribal fur clothes with a green stone amulet.

"Haruka, what in the world are you doing here? AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Haruka just giggled and patted her best friends head.

"You don't have to be so grumpy, I know you love your nickname little dog!"She grinned while InuYasha just laughed at the irritated Inu girl, and everyone else just sweatdropped.

* * *

Finally breakfast was served, and everyone was eating right outside the hut.

"So Haruka, you two are friends?" Sango asked trying to make some small talk, while Haruka was now eating her fourth fish.

"Yep, the bestest!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"You still haven't answered why your here." The girl said with her right eye twitching in irritation as she pushed Haruka off.

"Oh, well your mother was getting worried, so she sent me here to help." Haruka stated a matter-o-factly as she finished off her fish.

"Of course my mom would get worried." She said as she stood up, and Haruka follwed suit.

"Just where the hell do you two think your going?" InuYasha asked as they both turned to face him.

"I gave you back the jewel shards, so Haruka and I are going home." Both the girls started to walk away, thats when InuYasha got up and grabbed both their wrists.

"Are you kidding, you tried to steal our jewel shards. Do you honestly think we trust you when you say your going home? You two aren't leaving till we get answers."  
Haruka seemed excited, and immediately sat right back down with the rest of the group. InuYasha knew they were hiding something, and he wanted to find out what.

"Oh yeah, what makes you think we're going to stay?" Just then InuYasha grabbed the girls bag, before she could protest he held it up above his head so she couldn't reach it. He was about to grab her sword too, but she grabbed his hand before he could.

"Don't touch my sword!" He felt her grip tighten, they had a silent glaring contest before he finally gave in.

"Fine! Its not like you can beat me with that thing anyway." He commented looking at the rusted weapon, and she just rolled her eye's ignoring him.

"Well since your all keeping me hostage, can I at least wash up?" She asked as Kagome pointed east of the Hut. Kagome could understand how the girl must have felt being forced by InuYasha to stay, and honestly she felt sorry for the poor girl. Kagome knew what it was like to be away from home, since leaving was practically her life now.

"Sure, theres a river close by over there." The girl thanked her, and left. Once she did Kagome just glared at InuYasha.

"You know, you can't just blackmail them into staying like that. The poor girl just wants to go home." InuYasha just scoffed amused which only managed to irritate Kagome even more.

"Oh yeah sure we let them go, and next thing we know we have more demons coming after the shards. This girl hasn't even told us her name, let alone her reason for wanting the jewels shards, and you expect me to trust her?" He argued as Kagome got up and started walking to him.

"No, but I expect you to at least be more conciderate. The poor girl just wants to go home, Haruka even said her mother was worried. I doubt her mother even knows what she's been up to."

"Oh she knows." Haruka chimed in. She soon spotted an interesting colorful bag, that had pictures of dehydrated potato slices. She opened it, and started eating as she continued to watch the two bicker.

"You see Kagome, your too nice. Thats why you get kidnapped, and the shards get stolen." InuYasha soon regretted his words, when he felt that dark aura surround Kagome and she clentched her fists.

"Oh InuYasha." She sang in a surprisingly calm voice, but he knew what was coming next.

'SIT BOY!" And with that he slammed into the ground face first, causing the ground to shake. Getting out of his self made crater, InuYasha grumbled and sat with his back facing Kagome.

"Fine, if your so worried about them going home then why don't we just bring them there?" Kagome could tell that part of him was asking sarcastically, but she could also sense a hint a seriousness in his question. Kagome couldn't help but smile at InuYasha, seeing how much he's progressed over the time since they started their journey. Even if it's been baby steps.

 _Your worried about her too, aren't you InuYasha?_

InuYasha caught her smiling at him. Truth is he kinda liked it, but no way was he ever going to admit that to Kagome. InuYasha knew there was a reason why the girl tried to steal the jewel shards, whether she would admit it or not. He knew from first hand experience that once you have a reason to want the jewel, that want consumes you and turns into need. He knew that if they let the girls go, she would only try to steal the shards from someone else. At this point the only ones that seem to have any shards are Koga, Kohaku, Naraku, and his own group. By her scent InuYasha could tell she was more Human then Demon, meaning she didn't even stand a chance getting any shards from any of them. She would die trying. At least if she tried stealing from them again, he would know who she was stealing from, and he could easily get the shards back.

 _Why do you want the jewel kid?_

InuYasha saw that Kagome was still smiling at him.

"Why the hell are you so happy? We have to deal with these two brats even longer now." He complained, finally breaking the silence.

"Nothing InuYasha." She decided that he had been teased enough today, and she went back to eating her breakfast. Haruka was now done with the bag of chips, so she crumpled the bag up, and threw it behined her.

"Well thats going to be difficult." Everyone was intriuged by Haruka's comment, and they looked at her to elaborate. She saw that everyone was waiting on her, and she looked at them like it was the most obvious answer.

"Because we live in the future, duh."

* * *

Meanwhile the girl was washing in the river, and she sat underneath a small water fall.

 _Looks like I'm just going to have to try to take the shards again tonight._

She sighed as she just let the waterfall wash away all the problems she had today.

 _I just hope Haruka dosen't say anything she isn't suppose to._

The whole gang was speechless, they were all trying to figure out how to responed. Well, except InuYasha.

"NO, NO WAY IN HELL YOUR FROM THE FUTURE! THE ONLY PERSON THAT CAN TIME TRAVEL IS KAGOME, AND YOU TWO DON'T LOOK A DAMN THING LIKE THE PEOPLE FROM HER WORLD!" He shouted as Haruka just shrugged her shoulders, and started looking for more chips.

"Its fine, you don't have to believe me!"

InuYasha was about to say something, but he was quickly interupted by Kagome. "Your from the future?"

"Yep, Eighteen years to be exact!" Haruka replied proudly, but InuYasha was still not convinced.

"Amazing." Miroku commented as he was rubbing his chin impressed. "It's...

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE, AND WRONG THATS WHAT IT IS!" InuYasha shouted finding this conversations growing annoying with every passing moment. It wasn't until he looked over at Kagome, that he noticed her hurt expression.

"It was impossible for me to be here too, does that make it wrong?" She replied in a low tone. InuYasha wanted to say something, but he didn't know what would help.

"InuYasha, SIT BOY!" Before he could react, he was thrown face first into the ground for the seconed time today. He got up, and grumbled as he made his way to the huts roof.

"I save the jewel shards, yet I'm the bad guy here." He grumbled, and stepped on a crumbled bag of potatoe chips.

"WHO ATE MY CHIPS?!" He asked picking up the bag, and Haruka just whistled non-chalantly.

"Ugh, it dosen't even matter anymore." With that InuYasha jumped onto the huts roof to sulk.

"So Haruka if you are from the future, how did you both get here?" Sango asked , as everyone but InuYasha was waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"Oh its simple really we just..." Haruka paused as she sniffed the air.

"Gotta go!" She smiled and made a mad dash into the woods, leaving the others dumbfounded. They then heard someone else coming out of the woods.

"Are you sure the scent leads over here Koga?"

"We've been following it non-stop for a while now."

"Would you two just shut up, and do as your told!" They heard the voice of the familiar wolf demon scold his followers.

"Koga, is that you?" Kagome asked as her question was soon answered, and the trio walked out of the woods surprised to see the Inu-Gang.

"Kagome." Koga called as he rushed up to her, and grabbed her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" She replied with a sweat drop, and Koga let go of her hands and began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, you see.."

"If your looking for that wolf brat she took off." InuYasha said interupting him, and Koga just glared.

"THATS NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS DOG BREATH!" He shouted, and he gave his attention back to Kagome.

"Whats old dog breath doing up there anyway?' He asked, and Shippo was more then happy to answer.

"He's sulking because Kagome sat him again." Shippo grinned as he was soon met with the death glare, and he hid behind Kagome again.

"SHUT UP SHIPPO I AIN'T SULKING!" InuYasha shouted, and then just looked away mubling insults under his breath. Sniffing the air, Koga had no choice but to agree with InuYasha. The wolf demon scent they've been tracking was no longer there. With that said, Koga just sighed and turned to face Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"Well looks like we're heading out boy's, let's go." Nodding, the two waited as their leader looked at Kagome one last time. "See you later."

"Just leave will ya." Inuyasha chimed in. Surprisingly enough, his comment was not appreciated.

"I wasn't talking to you mutt." After saying his final goodbye's to Kagome, Koga finally left, and InuYasha couldn't have been happier. "Good riddence."

InuYasha jumped off the roof, and started walking to friends, "Yeah, we should get going too. Finding Naraku is still our main priority."

"We're still going to take Haruka and her friend home right?" InuYasha answered Kagome's question with a sigh, and looked towards the direction the Inu girl went off in.

"I said we were didn't I? Once we do, I'm giving that mother a piece of my mind." Already clentching his fists, InuYasha was imagining the confrontation upon meeting the girl's mother.

 _Whoever sends their kid out to find the jewel shards obviously isn't a qualified parent!_

Seeing InuYasha Kagome just sweatdropped.

 _Here we go again_

* * *

Before they could leave Kagome volunteered to search for the two girls by the river. Luckily enough she instantly spotted the inu- girl finish dressing after her bath.  
Although, Kagome seemed to notice her having a hard time drying her hair. With a smile Kagome walked over there, and grabbed the towel the girl threw down in defeat.

It wasn't until the girl felt the damp towel wrap around her soaked hair, that she realized someone was there. Turning her head, she saw that it was Kagome drying her hair.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Whether it was because Kagome was drying her hair, or the fact that She asked about her, but the girl surprisingly felt relaxed.

"No, it's fine." Facing forward again, the girl looked away and allowed Kagome to continue.

"Well there's good news! InuYasha agreed that we should escort you, and Haruka home! Isn't that great?" Kagome could sense that she was more relived by the news then the girl actually was. Sighing at this realization, Kagome just continued to dry her hair.

"You know I always wanted a sister. Dont get me wrong I love my brother Sota but he would never let me pick out his clothes or do his hair like i figured a sister would." Kagome continued but it seemed the Inu girl stayed silent.

"Do you have any siblings?" Still no answer.

"Look I know this might not be ideal for you, but we're trying to help." Maybe it was the familiarity of a women helping her with her hair. Or the calming voice but the girl started to feel comfortable.

"Lets start over. Hi my name is Kagome!" Kagome greeted offering a smile.

"Miyako. My names Miyako." The girl finally replied.

"Miyako! I always loved that name!" Kagome beamed.

" So has my mom." Miyako mumbled as Kagome finished drying her hair.

When the two were finished they met back up with the rest of the Inu-gang.

"I found Miyako, but I didn't see Haruka anywhere." Kagome admitted.

"Its ok Haruka will show up eventually. Trust me she always does." Miyako began. "Whether you want her to or not." subconciensly her eye started twitching. With that the Inu-Gang headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile after running for what seemed like hours ziggzaging in circles Haruka finally stopped in a flower field.

"Well that should keep them on their toes for a couple of days!" She stated proudly. "Now to make it back to little dog!"

She began walking through the field until she heard russiling not to far up ahead. "Come on mister flower I want to show you to lord Sesshomaru!" A young girls voice rang.

Her hair was black with some of it pulled into a small pony tail and her eyes were brown. The Kimono she was wearing was checkered white and orange. It was then that the little girl looked up from her flower and saw Haruka down the path.

She just stood there frozen and her eyes started to water as she trembled. "LORD...LORD SESS.." She stuttered as Haruka heard and quickly went to calm her.

"Nonononono please don't do that." Haruka begn waveing her hands vigourusly. "Please don't get me in trouble. Uhhh watch this!" Haruka said as she began to make silly faces while she began doing tricks like cartweels and hand stands. Durning the middle of one of her hand stand she fell onto her face. "Owwie..." Then she flopped onto her back holding her face causing the little girl to giggle.

Peeking from the side Harukas hands hid a grin.

 _it was worth the face plant._

"See I ain't so scary kid now am I?"

The little girl shook her head " No, I'm sorry." The little girl began.

"It happens. Don't worry about it." Haruka said standing up and she spotted the flower she was holding. "OOOOO Pretty! Are you giving it to someone?"

"Yes I'm giving it to Lord Sesshomaru!" She answered.

"No Kidding, Lord Fluffy Tail himself?"

"Fluffy tail?"

"You know.. that fluffy thing hes carrying on his shoulders all the time? What does he call it again? I forgot..."

As realization struck the Girl she snorted. "Thats not very respectful...You know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"In a manner of speaking.. yes."

"Well then we can give him this flower together!" Haruka knew that she had to get back to Miyako at some point. But she couldnt say no to the sweet smile on the girl's face.

"Ok!"

"YAY! My names Rin by the way!" Rin said as she grabbed Haruka's hand and the two walked together through the fields.

"Nice to meet you Rin I'm Haruka!"

* * *

 _ **Miyako was walking through the forest for a while and decided to take a break once she came to a boulder to sit on. "Damn old man. He gave me a sword for my birthday yet he dosent even want me using it!" She grumbled looking at her sheath that was connected to her Kimono.**_

 _ **"LOOKSSSS LIKE SSSSSSOMEONE iSSN'T SSSSSSO HAPPY!" A voice rang as she spotted a giant python slythering up next to her and she pulled out her sword. Her rusted hunk of metal turned into a large dog fang.**_

 _ **"Come any closer and you'll see just how unhappy I am creep!"**_

 _ **Unkowingly on the other side of Miyako the snake had another head rising and ready to pounce. "Goodbye pup!" The snake commented as Miyako cut off the first head. She sensed the second one too late as it drew closer to her.**_

 _ **"MIYAKO!" She heard a familiar male voice call her as a silver haired Hayou wearing red jumped infront of her taking the bite**_.

"DAD NO!" Miyako screamed as she woke up in sweat. She looked around only to realize it was in the middle of the night and the Inu-Gang was sound asleep at their camp.

Still trying to catch her breathe Miyako quickly looked around untill she spotted the sleeping Silver haired Hanyou InuYasha.

 _I'm sorry dad. I promise i'll get stronger. But right now I need those jewels._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-**

 **Hi, I know its been a while so I thought I might update yall on a couple of things,if anyone is still interested in these stories.**

 **Where have I been?**

 **Well you see I'm currently finishing a 13 credit hour college semester filled with nothing but core classes. Pro tip for anyone just entering college- don't do this. Otherwise you'll most likely end up crying profusely over the fact that you keep scoring below a 60 on your practice quizzes for Algebra, while still having an essay to write for english, and two exams you need to study for, for bio. Yeah, i've just been having a blast. Thankfully its almost over and it'll end with me having an A/B average. Things will be better next semester. So your probably wonder "Ok well how does this affect your stories?" Well random person I'm glad you asked.**

 **A New era**

 **I will have a huge announcement to make for this story come January so look out for that**

 **2\. The heart of paris**

 **Since this story only has 4 chapters to it I plan on finishing it before the end of spring, yes spring not winter break.**

 **3\. Ask the hosts**

 **I'm sorry I know out of all my stories this one by far is the most and I might end up changing my mind on this later, but for now its pretty much over.**

 **4\. Story of the host club waitress**

 **Will be on Hiatus until the heart of Paris is complete.**

 **5\. I think its a Visit from the future?**

 **Yeah this ones going on hiatus too, hopefully for not to long though**

 **6\. An Otakus dream**

 **Yeah I lost inspiration for this story and haven't figured out what to do with this yet.**

 **2\. Are you planning on writing new stories?**

 **Well I do have ideas, but im probably going to save them until I finish one of the ones I already posted.**

 **3\. Anything new?**

 **Well I do have a Wattpad now with the same username, the story I have posted on there isn't really good, but I have a Wattpad. Ohh yeah I also my old laptop Hatori finally died of natural cause so I had to buy a new one. I was originally going to name this one Hikaru, but its an Acer chromebook so I had to go with Ace.**

 **Well there you go guys thats pretty much it, I'll talk to you later!**


End file.
